clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormchaser
Stormchaser is an earth breaker that appears to be made from petrified oak. The backside of the hammerhead looks like split wood, cracked with age, but it is no less durable despite the passage of time. On both sides of the hammerhead, is a holy symbol of Ásabragr Staan-tage. Two large Dwarf-sized handholds have been worn into the handle of the weapon from repeated use. Base Statistics *Medium +1 earth breaker; Stormchaser becomes a +1 shock earthbreaker at level 7 after the Traceless Path Ritual is completed; Stormchaser gains an additional +1 every 4 level beyond 7th and after the completion of the next ritual. *Cost 2,310 gp *Damage 2d6 *Weight 16 lb. *Stormchaser grants you a +1 bonus on saves against spells with the electricity descriptor. *Omen: When you swing Stormchaser, the hammer discharges harmless electrical sparks. History known to Dagum Firebeard and Orion Alandel Stormchaser is one of the few weapons of Dwarven origin to pass briefly into Orcish ownership. Taken from a Dwarven barbarian killed by an Orc named Sul'dan Kahbrel, this item was initially treated as just one of many prizes, its true power remaining a secret for years. It wasn’t until Sul'dan’s wife Ifel'ma set his precious trophies on fire, during one of his numerous extended hunts, that the magical nature of Stormchaser was discovered. It survived the flames virtually unscathed. Once Sul'dan was able to examine Stormchaser more closely, his obsession with it became even greater than his previous fixation on hunting had been. Sul'dan practiced for months with the weapon, insisting the earth breaker could not only guide him through the forest but also offered healing abilities. When Sul'dan felt he could finally handle the weapon proficiently, he ventured off in search of the Dwarven clan to which the previous owner had belonged. Sul'dan went on to slaughter his way through untold hosts of Dwarves in his personal crusade to uncover the history of Stormchaser. Little did Sul'dan realize that the secrets of Stormchaser were known only to a group of Nomadic Dwarves that traveled between the Clans as they pleased. To stop Sul'dan and reclaim the legendary earthbreaker, one of the Nomads took Ifel'ma and her children hostage. The ransom price was Stormchaser. Even though his family’s lives hung in the balance, Sul'dan would not part with the weapon. Upon hearing Sul'dan’s choice, Ifel'ma snapped. She knew Sul'dan valued his expeditions more than his family, but she hadn’t realized that her husband was irredeemably selfish. To save herself and her children, she led a group of Nomad Dwarves to Sul'dan’s secret grotto, where they surprised the orc and tore him limb from limb. The Nomad Dwarves, impressed with the fiery and pragmatic Orc woman, adopted her and the children into their chapter instead. Ifel'ma was heralded as a heroine and her children were always treated well. Known Rituals Three rituals are required to unlock all the abilities of Stormchaser: *The Traceless Path: You have to venture deep into unexplored wilderness by yourself, with nothing more than Stormchaser as protection, until you become truly lost. Cost: 2,100 gp. Feat Granted: Least Legacy (Stormchaser). *Ancestral Roots: You must locate a dead tree struck by lightning. By dealing yourself 4 points of slashing or piercing damage, you must then water the tree’s roots with your blood, dealing an additional 6 points of damage to yourself. Cost: 12,500 gp. Feat Granted: Lesser Legacy (Stormchaser). *The final ritual has not been revealed. Stormchaser's Abilities All the following are legacy item abilities of Stormchaser. *Dazing Strike (Su): Beginning at 5th level, whenever Stormchaser delivers a critical hit against a humanoid creature with 4 or fewer Hit Dice, that creature must succeed on a Will save or be dazed for 1 round. The save DC is 10, or 10 + your Charisma modifier, whichever is higher. Caster level 5th. *Point the Way (Su): At 6th level and higher, when Stormchaser is thrown into the air, it always lands on the ground with its top end pointing toward true magnetic north. Caster level 5th. *Healing Spark (Sp): Starting at 8th level, once per day as a swift action, you can use cure light wounds on yourself, as the spell. Caster level 5th. *Giant Crusher (Su): At 10th level and higher, the critical threat range of Stormchaser doubles (to 19–20) when the weapon is used against creatures and objects larger than you. Unlike similar properties, this feature stacks with other abilities that expand a weapon’s critical threat range, such as the Improved Critical feat. *Resistance to Electricity (Su): At 13th level, you gain resistance to electricity 10. At 18th level, this resistance improves to 20. Category:Unique Magic Weapons Category:Unique Magic Items